


Shadow Bondage

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bad Yami, Bondage, M/M, Naughty, Training, with shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: It was a pleasurable lesson in shadow magic.





	Shadow Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the cover art!](http://dawneastpoint.tumblr.com/post/176080010194/a-little-something-to-distract-you-with-while-i)
> 
> I don't write enough one-shots, so I wrote this. XD

“Spread them wider, aibou.” Crimson eyes watched with greed and lust as his lover’s slender legs were pulled further apart by inky tendrils.

White teeth were grit in concentration. Yugi panted and licked his pink lips when the deed was done. Somehow, Yami’s lesson in shadow control had turned into a self-bondage session. He was embarrassed and aroused, his erection plain to see against his bare abs.

“That’s good.” The Egyptian walked around the Japanese male, hands casually clasped behind his back as he checked over Yugi’s work. “They seem to be holding well.” He tugged on a rope wrapped around a thin wrist with a finger, the cord wiggling at his touch. “Keep the bindings firm. There’s no point if they can be broken so easily.” He gave his small lover a moment then tried another rope. This one held its form. “That’s better, excellent.”

“Ya-Yami, my Darkness…” Purple eyes were almost black with his growing need. A pearl began to blossom on the tip of his throbbing length.  
“Your lesson isn’t complete, aibou.” A dark hand petted through Yugi’s tri-color spikes. “You know how important will and focus are with shadow magic. If you can maintain these while under stress then you can do so in any battle or other circumstance.”  
“I concede your point,” Yugi groaned, “but this seems more of an excuse to make me do kinky sex.”

Yami chuckled and patted a rosy cheek. “It was certainly a golden opportunity,” he admitted with enthusiasm.  
“You realize I’m going to get you back for this, right?”

The Pharaoh nipped his ear and twisted a small nipple, making Yugi gasp and shiver. “My Light, if you can maintain this with what I plan to do to you, your magic will never fail. This I swear on my shadows.”

“Ah!” A bolt of energy rushed through Yugi from his shadows, making his toes curl. The vow had been acknowledged.

Yami, with his own shadows twining around his lean body like snakes, tilted Yugi’s face up with a finger under his chin. “The preparations are made. Ready to begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
